Project Summary/Abstract: A group of National Eye Institute (NEI)-funded investigators at the Casey Eye Institute of Oregon Health & Science University requests funds to purchase a Leica TCS SP8 X confocal microscope to be placed in their P30-funded Bio-imaging and Confocal Microscopy Core. The TCS SP8 X will replace an aging Olympus FV1000, which has been in place since early 2005. The high resolution, sensitivity and fast scan rates of the new instrument will increase both the quality and productivity of vision-related research at OHSU. Participating projects include studies on the causes and treatment of major diseases affecting vision, including glaucoma, uveitis, retinal degenerative diseases, and autoimmune retinopathies, as well as research on fundamental mechanisms underlying normal visual function. After careful market evaluation, the TCS SP8 X was selected as the most versatile, high-performing system capable of meeting the current and projected imaging needs of the participating users. The instrument will be maximally utilized by placement in the Bio-Imaging and Confocal Microscopy Core, where it will be supported by the expertise and organization of a well established, NEI P30-funded Center. Casey Eye Institute commits to ensuring long-term, efficient use of the instrument by covering costs of the service contract and personnel salary via the P30 grant and as needed. Instrument time not used by the NEI investigators on this application will be available to other scientists at Oregon Health & Science University, thereby extending the overall benefits. The introduction of this instrument will fulfill the growing needs of the vision research community at OHSU to incorporate state-of-the-art confocal microscopy into their research. This will speed the progress of discovery to improve the detection and treatment of human diseases affecting vision.